


The Tale Of The Prince, The Knight With Two Swords & A Shield In Yellow & Black

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra Treat, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Male Submissive, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “I do apologise, Sieur Knight,” Trying to conceal his breathlessness, Favian bit his lip, “The fervour of battle – the outstandingly impressive way you rescued me from the crazed tyrant – It has left me quite moved.”
Relationships: Female knight/Prince she rescued, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Submissive Man/No-Nonsense Woman He Worships - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	The Tale Of The Prince, The Knight With Two Swords & A Shield In Yellow & Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Shameless smut :)
> 
> Trigger warning for kink not being negotiated within the fic (everything is consensual throughout) and a brief remark implying noncon fantasy that character actually consents to. Touches of what could be read as mild humiliation of the prince, which he enjoys, and a bit of mild pain kink also on his part.
> 
> Update: One line edited. Date adjusted for author reveal; originally posted 29/01.

“I do apologise, Sieur Knight,” Trying to conceal his breathlessness, Favian bit his lip, “The fervour of battle – the outstandingly impressive way you rescued me from the crazed tyrant – It has left me quite moved.”

Flicking the blood off her sword with an economic motion, Ayleth raised a dark eyebrow in the direction of the prince’s stiff cock, unperturbed, “It can take a person that way sometimes.”

“It’s my first time,” Favian was still on his knees in the clearing where Ayleth had deposited him, after their escape from the blazing tower, erection straining at the fastening to his mud-stained plush velvet trousers. The fire behind them was reaching impressive heights now. He licked his lips, aware of the flush darkening his fair freckled cheeks, “Being rescued, I mean.”

Setting her sword aside for proper cleaning later next to her yellow and black shield, Ayleth’s snort was richly descriptive.

“I must check the small holdings surrounding the tower lest the fire spread,” She removed her second sword from the back of her great mare, strapped its sheath onto her hip, and produced a length of rope from the saddle bag.

“Will you need to bind me?” Favian couldn’t help but shiver at the thought.

“I cannot risk you being carried off,” Ayleth confirmed, “Besides, you are delicate, princeling, and need rest.”

Parts of Favian were feeling delicate indeed.

“May I –” He squirmed a little when she approached him, “The tree stump, perhaps? I would appreciate – resting against it.”

“If that would comfort you,” Ayleth appeared amenable. She considered the distortion of his trousers, “It is evident you are in need of – comforting.”

“Sieur Knight, if you would be so kind,” Favian couldn’t keep his voice from dropping to a whisper, “If you might – a little air, perhaps?”

“Very well,” Armour clanked as Ayleth lowered herself to one knee in order to loosen Favian’s clothes. Sighing in relief as she tugged open his trousers, the prince angled himself so he was crouched with his knees spread, leaning with his elbows upon the stump, flaxen hair falling over his face.

“That looks restrictive,” Ayleth encouraged him to kneel by means of placing her broad hand on his rump and applying pressure, causing Favian’s hips to shoot upwards, the prince narrowly avoiding doing damage to himself on the stump.

“Sorry – I’m sorry,” Favian strove not to whimper in appreciation at the manhandling, his cock bobbing within the folds of the loosened cloth.

“Better,” Ayleth conceded when he’d repositioned himself with his ass fully up, back horizontal to his legs, and, without ado, tugged the soft, rich fabric of Favian’s trousers and undergarments down with one gloved hand.

“Much better,” His exposed skin prickling at the whisper of breeze, Favian whined – and then again, heartfelt, when Ayleth promptly set about lashing his wrists and ankles with the rope, fastening clever knots in amongst and around snarls of roots, thoroughly lashing him in place. He panted, “What if – Sieur Knight, what if some stranger happens upon me while you are gone?”

Ayleth gave him a companionable slap on the ass, “Then they will have a delicious feast and be grateful for the bounty.”

“O-oh,” Favian could only sigh in appreciation, straining his neck to watch her saddle up and ride away, her mare easily picking a route through the trees back in the direction of the burning tower.

It was only after the knight had gone that he realised she hadn’t specified how long he would need to wait. Precome was streaking down Favian’s shaft to wet his thighs by the time he heard her return, his balls heavy and aching, knees feeling the strain.

The whole thing was delightful, especially the feeling of his ass cheeks parting to expose his hole when he flexed the muscles of his back.

“Hmm,” Dismounting from her horse behind him, Ayleth didn’t sound particularly impressed. Once she’d provided her mount food and water, she made her way over to the prince. Favian licked his lips at the sound of her heavy steps. “The search no doubt took longer than intended for you to achieve your hoped for comfort, little princeling. Have you suffered much?”

Ayleth’s gloved finger and thumb nudged at his ass cheeks, spreading them more than Favian had been able to, another finger swiping dryly over his hole.

“I – I – only a little, Sieur Knight,” Pressing his mouth against his bound wrists, Favian mewled.

“You have grown numb from the wait,” Ayleth concluded, and spanked him, a hearty slap on the ass, “This will revive you.”

“Oh!” Only the ropes binding him prevented Favian from bashing his cockhead against the tree stump. He shuddered in desperate appreciation, his whole body straining for more, “Yes! _Please_ –”

“Please?” There was a _pop_ as Ayleth uncorked a bottle and then she was pouring liquid over his lower back, the sudden feel of it deliciously shocking. Favian couldn’t restrain his whine this time as he felt it trickle down over his asshole and onto his thighs. His cock quivered along with his belly when the knight’s gloved hand returned, two fingertips firmly circling his hole before tucking in.

“A-ahh!” The stretch was magnificent.

“Quiet,” Reaching her other hand under him, Ayleth closed her hand around his pleading shaft and tugged – hard.

“Mm – mm – mmmm –” It was just the right side of painful to have Favian gasping into his wrists this time, the abrupt contact wonderfully shocking after going without for so long. She tugged harder and he howled.

“So messy,” Ayleth’s broad palm engulfed his cock, strong fingers squeezing the head, forcing out another splurt of precome, “Look at you, princeling, dirtying your fine clothes further.”

“I – I’m sorry,” The thought of just how wanton he must appear, slick with his own fluids and the lubrication she had used was enough to make Favian shake, imagining coming over his own stomach as well as the stump, shooting spunk over his fine shirt, “I promise I’ll – I’ll clean myself later, if that would – would please you?”

Having released his shaft, Ayleth moved her hand down to his balls, rolling them briskly, the fabric of her glove just abrasive enough from sword work to make his sensitive skin sing.

“You make a fair picture like this, princeling,” she shrugged, “I do not get the impression you are used to work.”

It was true that Favian had had servants at the palace to do everything for him, before he had been kidnapped. Everything except this.

“I can learn!” he yelped in joy when the knight’s grip threatened to grow crushing, Ayleth letting up on the pressure just before alarm could kick in. Favian’s trembling increased exponentially, “I’d – I’d learn to do any – anything you wished of me, Sieur Knight.”

“And if I wished you to muck out my stables?” Ayleth asked, and laughed uproariously at the noise Favian couldn’t repress, “Never mind, princeling; you are far too dainty for that.” She tucked her fingers back into his hole, two again – but ungloved, this time, and wet with fresh liquid.

“O-oh!” Favian cried out when she all but pulled back out, only to push back in again, fucking him with the broad digits, expertly locating his prostate. “ _Hah!_ ”

“You make such pretty noises, little princeling,” Grasping the root of Favian’s cock, Ayleth gave it a long pull upwards at the same time as she spread her fingers inside him, before pulling out altogether and slapping his ass.

“W-what?” Having been close to orgasm, Favian reeled from the loss, “My – Sieur Knight, oh, please – _please_ –”

“One moment,” A tug at the ropes and then another, and then he had enough movement to shuffle away from the tree stump, collapsing on his hands and knees in the clearing, body thrumming with the rush of blood to limbs that had remained too long in one place.

“Better?” Ayleth asked again.

“Yes, thank you,” Favian whimpered, and then again as armour pressed against his back, the knight leaning over him, her roughly trousered legs either side of his.

“Up then,” she drew his hips up until he was kneeling with his body upright and leaning against hers, moulding his back against her front, still gloved hand cupping his balls. His head falling back against Ayleth’s shoulder, Favian writhed, shouting when she resumed jerking him off again.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Ayleth stopped – again! – when he was nearing orgasm.

“S-sieur –” At his failure to manage her full title, Ayleth slapped the prince’s thigh, very close to his cock, making him moan.

“How’s this?” Ayleth was doing something behind him, opening her own clothes and attaching something she had perhaps set aside earlier, in preparation for now –

It became apparent what she had attached when she spread Favian’s ass cheeks again and pushed inside. Not her fingers now, but a wooden cock, long and thick and curved just right to hit his prostate the first time.

Impaled, Favian shouted and shuddered.

“So noisy,” Ayleth’s gloveless hand slid over his chin, Favian gasping, ducking his head as best as he could to take her fingers into his mouth, eyes falling closed in gratitude as he sucked. She fucked him harder, making his untouched cock dance and jerk.

“Hah – hah – oh! S-sieur Knight, _oh_!” Raising his rope-marked arms to clutch at her armour, Favian spread his legs as far as he could, bowed his back into the fucking and groaned around the thick fingers in his mouth, choking himself on them as he came and came and came.

“Let me help you,” Ayleth’s gloved hand closed around his shaft, working it through its exertions, lengthening the orgasm, wringing it out of him until he nearly passed out from the overstimulation.

Much later Favian would discover he’d shot his load hard enough to splatter the smooth surface of that shield in yellow and black.

“May I – Please – Sieur Knight, please may I be of service to you?” For now he whispered as he rolled onto his back in the grass, shivering with the aftershocks, thoroughly overjoyed when Ayleth gave him a look and dropped her hands to her sturdy belt.

“I suppose you might as well give it a shot,” Kicking off her boots, she removed the wooden cock along with its strap and her rough trousers, dropping them in the clearing next to her swords. The flaming tower, in the distance, was burning still, although the trees and small holdings remained untouched.

Favian’s mouth dried instantly at the realisation the knight wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Oh – oh, _thank you_ ,” He breathed eagerly as she knelt over his face, and craned his head up to get to work.


End file.
